Drabble Hour
by anjumstar
Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents. Series of 24 drabbles, one for each hour of the day showing moments in the life of Ash/Misty and their children.
1. 3pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Ages: I don't know... Maybe about 20? Early twenties; Ash and Misty are the same age.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

3pm

"ASH!"

A disheveled looking Ash came skidding into the room, hat lopsided on his head and the rest of his clothes in various levels of disarray.

Misty didn't look too well off either; face flushed and eyes narrowed as they found Ash. She was clearly seething, and Ash was the obvious target. Realizing this, Ash gathered what few wits he had and backed away, only to be slowly followed by Misty.

"Ash," she started in a sickly sweet way that didn't begin to match the rage in her eyes, "Could you explain this?" Misty gestured behind her towards the middle of the room.

He gulped. Maybe it would be best to play it dumb. He had always pulled that off well in the past. He put on his best innocent expression and ventured forward hesitantly, "Explain what, Misty?"

Her face portrayed a distinct lack of amusement, "Hmm, I don't know. Perhaps it could be that you left our daughter alone, out of her crib, without you or me watching her?" By the end, Misty's calm façade had faded completely and her voice had gradually risen to a harsh shriek.

Baffled at what was a completely false statement, he replied, "But she isn't alone, see she—"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Misty started sarcastically, "You're right. She isn't alone because you used Bulbasaur's vine whip to keep her safe. That was a brilliant idea!"

Ash glanced over to Bulbasaur and baby Charlotte. In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the best idea to leave them like that, but on the other hand, they both seemed happy enough. He was met with a much less pleased face as he turned back to Misty. It wasn't as though he hadn't had good reason! She hadn't even given him the chance to clarify that he'd only been gone for a few minutes while he was fixing Charlotte's bottle.

He tried explaining this to Misty, but before he could finish he saw the telltale gleam in her eyes and bolted right as Misty let out a screech and began chasing him around the house. Ash didn't bother to point out that this still left Charlotte alone with Bulbasaur.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! When you read the following chapters for this story, keep in mind that substantial time passes in between the drabbles. They're sequential, but the chapters could be weeks apart, or years apart. Please leave your feedback, and the next chapter should be posted in a few days!


	2. 8pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

8pm

"It'll be okay, Ash."

"But it's _my_ _hat_!" Ash cried, bemoaning the fate of his hat, which was currently in the sticky hands of Charlotte, who had decided that the snapback made just the best teething toy.

Misty sighed, recognizing the unique bond between a man and his hat that Ash had explained on multiple occasions. Frankly, she was just happy for a moment or two of silence. In the beginning of Charlotte's teething phase, nothing could calm her down. Misty couldn't even count the number of pacifiers, teething rings, and toys that they had gone through to get her to stop crying. It was merely luck, that Ash had leaned over the crib just far enough for his hat to slip off of his head into the waiting arms of the baby.

They had tried other hats, of course, hoping for success with one that had less sentimental value and a certain someone wouldn't cry over if it got slobber stains on it, but Charlotte was attached to the Official Pokémon League hat. Unfortunately, Ash was too.

In frustration with the two babies that she had to deal with, Misty left the room hoping for a nap now that the house was a little quieter. She awoke a few hours later, surprised that it was now dark out.

She tiptoed to the nursery, greeted by the sight of a hat-less Ash, asleep in the rocking chair holding an equally asleep Charlotte. She returned back to the bedroom quickly before reentering the nursery with a camera. The bright flash startled both man and baby awake, leaving the latter crying. Without a word, Ash grabbed the hat, which had slipped to the ground, and handed it to Charlotte, instantly pacifying her.

Misty grinned at the sight and snapped another picture before she, the baby, and Ash all returned to sleep, this time in their respective beds.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Second chapter up! I hope you guys like this one, and continue to read the story. I already have quite a few chapters written, so expect the next one up in a couple days.


	3. 10am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

10am

The staring contest had been going since Charlotte woke up from her midmorning nap. Misty watched contentedly, but Ash seemed bored. You could always tell when Ash was restless, because he started fidgeting and rolling around on the ground. Currently, he was on his back with his legs were reaching for the string on the fan

Togepi and baby Charlotte had hardly moved in ten minutes; it was a well known fact that Ash's attention span didn't last that long.

Suddenly, the baby started to cry, breaking the spell. Misty leaned forward to settle her and Togepi frowned at the lack of attention. This had been happening more and more with the newest addition to the family, and Togepi wasn't having it. Its arms began to swing back and forth and started to glow a light blue.

Misty was busy cooing to Charlotte, and Ash was righting himself, dealing with the sudden rush of blood from his head. Despite this, he noticed an iridescence coming from the egg pokémon. In alarm, he snatched it up and cried, "Misty!"

Finally done hushing the baby, Misty turned to Ash, murmuring a 'hmm?' before gasping at the sight before her.

"Ash?! Is Togepi using an attack?" At that, the glowing stopped, and Togepi chirped in content at being held again.

Ash and Misty looked at each other, and then looked down at the baby pokémon in Ash's arms. Maybe they needed to keep a better eye on the baby egg.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this one didn't have quite as much plot in it as maybe the last two did, but I think that it's important to include the pokémon in these stories. I hope that you guys like this one, and the next one should be up in a couple days!


	4. 12am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

12am

RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL, PHONE CALL, RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONE CALL, PHONE CA—

Misty stumbled out of bed; thoughts of her deep slumber drifting away as she trudged down the hall towards the offensive phone. Who the heck would be calling them at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Like, Misty? You, like, don't look very good," an unmistakable voice said as the picture of a very peppy blond showed up on the screen.

Misty mumbled something resembling a reply and Daisy continued on, hardly noticing whatever insult Misty had undoubtedly attempted to throw her way, "Misty, we're, like, in a jam. Lily, Violet, and I were offered an acting job all the way out in, like, Jublife city or something—"

Slowly getting grips on consciousness, Misty rolled her eyes, predicting what the next part of this conversation would be, but she let her sister drivel on anyway.

"—and we need for you to move back to the gym for a while."

Before Misty could utter a reply, the blond already gushed a thousand thanks for Misty's understanding and hung up. Misty gaped at the now black screen and hardly noticed Ash staggering down the hallway.

"Who was that?" he rasped, sleep evident in his voice.

Misty sighed and just said, "How do you feel about moving?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I suppose that I should have made this clear earlier, but I didn't think that it was necessary until now. While this story isn't exactly AU, it also doesn't follow the anime storyline exactly. I may make references that are clearly to a specific episode, but not everything that happened in the anime will have happened in this story. Note: Misty still has Togepi, and Togepi didn't evolve. Creative rights.

Okay, now that that's over... How did you guys like this one? I prefer the idea of Ash and Misty being at Cerulean Gym, and it gives me more story options. On another note, I go back to school in a week! Junior year is approaching, and I'm kind of scared. It was not a good idea to take Calculus... Next chapter will be up in a few days!


	5. 12pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

12pm

Moving boxes were strewn every-which-way. The usually tidy gym had half-assembled furniture pushed against the wall, clothes all over the floor, and not one toy in the bins that they belonged in.

"Ash! I can't find her anywhere!" Misty sobbed.

The frazzled parents had spent what seemed like forever tearing the house apart looking for their missing child. They looked everywhere in the gym, and she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Both Ash and Misty collapsed on the cushion-less couch and half-heartedly glanced around the room. Suddenly, Ash noticed tendrils of long, dark hair splayed out of a knocked over cardboard box.

Ash tapped Misty's shoulder and pointed to the box. Both leapt up and darted to the box greeted by the sight of a very much asleep Charlotte, surrounded by a boxful of stuffed animals. Ash and Misty sighed in relief leaning against each other as they collapsed to the floor surrounded by toys and their still resting daughter.

* * *

A/N: So, this one was inspired by this actually happening to me in real life. When I was about 6, my parents couldn't find me anywhere and were about to call the police, when they realized I had just been asleep on the couch the whole time. Sneaky, aren't I?

Hope that you guys enjoyed the story, and once again, the next one should be up in couple days! Oh, and I'm sorry if those who are following this story have been getting lots of updates for me reuploading chapters... I've been editing my format a little, but don't worry, the content is still the same! I think that my authors note has been longer than the story... Bye!


	6. 9am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

9am

Charlotte stood uncertainly on the battle platform, hazel eyes wavering in anxiousness. She just wanted to start battling, but before they could get started, Daddy had gone and run off to check something, so she had to settle with playing with the azurill next to her. Just then, she saw him running back into the battle room in the gym. Charlotte began to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, excited and ready to go.

"Ready to battle, sweetie?" Ash panted as he climbed onto the battle platform opposite Charlotte.

She nodded yes enthusiastically and yelled "Go, Azurill!" and the blue mouse hopped into the pool happily.

Ash tossed a blue ball into the pool and a flash of light came out, revealing a totodile, who seemed to be dancing on top of the water.

"You can make the first move!" Ash called over to Charlotte.

Charlotte grinned eagerly and yelled "Azurill, use Bubble!"

Ash was about to call for Totodile to dodge, when a voice rang through the gym, "Azurill! Where are you? I need to feed you—"

At that moment, Charlotte saw her mom walk into the gym behind Ash. She called "Mommy!" and at that Ash turned around and spotted Misty. He muttered something under his breath and quickly returned Totodile and hopped off of the battle platform.

"Ash?" Misty gasped, "What are you doing?"

Charlotte had already climbed down the battle platform and was running toward her parents exclaiming, "Mommy! Daddy was teaching me how to battle!"

Ash sweatdropped. She always ratted him out without even knowing it.

Misty glared at Ash, "He was, was he? Teaching a four-year-old how to battle." Turning back to Charlotte, Misty continued sweetly, "Charlotte, why don't you go take a break from battling and feed Azurill its lunch? I already have it set out in the kitchen."

Charlotte nodded eagerly and scampered off to the kitchen just as her mommy started yelling at her daddy about something on responsibility with young impressionable children, or something.

* * *

A/N: Uh... Yeah. Sorry that this update has been longer than the other ones; this one needed a little work. I'm not a big fan of the last sentence, but I had to make it unclear like that to keep the whole thing in Charlotte's perspective. I don't know, I still like it anyway.

Tomorrow is my first day of school! I'm kind of scared, and only a little bit excited. I can't figure out all of the math stuff of the 'Things that you should remember from last year' sheet which is also a studyguide for the take-home-test that we're going to get on the first day. I already hate calculus. But my backpack is really cute, so at least that's something!


	7. 10pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

10pm

It had been a tough day for Ash. As Champion, he had spent the whole day battling, and now he was completely wiped. He walked into the bedroom and was greeted with a dim room flickering with what must have been a hundred candles. Glancing around the room, he took in the champagne flutes, roses, and the chocolates, but his eyes stopped when they reached someone sitting on the bed.

Her hair fell into perfect orange curls on her bare shoulders and she was wearing a short, satin negligee that hugged her curves perfectly. In short, she looked beautiful.

Ash gulped, hardly used to seeing his wife looking so dazzling, and less like a tomboy. She was positively glowing; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"So, what's all this for? I didn't miss our anniversary did I?"

Misty smirked as she stood up. She rested her arms on Ash's shoulders and looked up at him seductively and murmured, "Our anniversary isn't for two more months. This is kind of a celebration, though."

"I'm pretty sure that it's not your birthday, or mine. So…?" Ash trailed off.

"Well," Misty took Ash's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Do you have any other guesses?"

Ash looked at her blankly and shifted his hand to her hip. What was she talking about? He looked down, and saw that Misty was now rubbing her stomach. Suddenly his eyes widened and Misty grinned at seeing Ash's realization.

"You're pregnant," he gasped.

Misty giggled, "Took you long enough." She continued to laugh even harder as she saw Ash bounding around the room, letting out various whoops of joy, before he grabbed her arms and swung them both onto the bed for further celebration.

* * *

A/N: Ash and Misty are having another baby! I'm not sure how much I like writing suggestive material for Ash and Misty. I've read it plenty of times, but it's just kinda weird, you know? Well, anyway, I'm not going to tell you if the baby is a boy or a girl, or otherwise, but I want for you guys to give name suggestions anyway. Maybe I haven't decided on gender yet, you guys don't know. ;) I have plenty of ideas for girl names, but I can't come up with any boy names that sound good with Ketchum. I was thinking maybe Samuel after professor Oak, but I don't know. It's not like either of them have a dad to name a son after.

First two days of school over, and it feels like I've already been in school for months. I already have hours of homework, too. Also, I'm going to audition for a community theatre production of Oklahoma! next week, so wish me luck!


	8. 1am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

1am

It may have been the middle of the night, but Pikachu was hungry. Very hungry. It was scouring the house for hidden ketchup packets, but couldn't find them anywhere.

Suddenly, it caught a whiff of some lovely ketchup. Pikachu followed the scent into the kitchen and saw a certain redhead sitting at the table with a pile of empty ketchup packages in front of her. Seeing this, and only slightly enraged, Pikachu hopped on the table to see what _Pikachupi_ was doing with _its _ketchup packages.

_Pikachupi _was currently squeezing what looked to be the last package onto a cracker and shoved it in her mouth before she noticed the yellow mouse glaring at her.

"What?" Misty asked, spraying cracker onto the table.

Pikachu began chattering incessantly, with Misty only understanding the occasional word.

After a couple minutes of that, the light to the kitchen switched on, and in walked a very tired, disgruntled looking _Pikapi_. Pikachu looked over to him and continued its unintelligible ranting.

Ash glanced between Pikachu, Misty, and the huge pile of used ketchup packages. "Misty?" Ash questioned, "Do we have to hide the ketchup from you too?"

Misty shrugged her shoulders, hardly looking guilty, and replied, "Only when I have a craving for it."

* * *

A/N: Since we didn't have any pregnancy stories for Charlotte, I thought that I would throw in a couple for this baby, so here's your typical pregnancy craving story, with a pokémon twist on it. Ketchup and crackers. Yum. Actually no, I don't know why I came up with that.

So, updates are going to start slowing down a bit, because I have a mountain of homework. 4 AP classes is more than anyone should take. While I do have a few more chapters written, I don't really like them very much, and I can't figure out how to fix them. I'll work on it, but right now, the 3 chapters of textbook reading, English essay, calculus homework, and Oklahoma! audition take priority. I promise an update within the week, though!


	9. 4am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

4am

"GET UP ASH!"

Misty was _thisclose_ to smacking Ash with her mallet. It was often less than beneficial to have a husband who was such a deep sleeper; some days the only thing that could wake him up was a small shock from Pikachu; a service that she felt like utilizing right now.

She did just that by signaling Pikachu, who had been awake since Misty started her shouting. Needless to say, Pikachu eagerly complied.

Not a moment later, Ash was very much awake, and only a little crispy. Now that Ash was finally in a position to listen to her, Misty cried, "Ash, I'm in labor!"

If Pikachu's shock didn't wake him up, than that most certainly did. In an instant, he was up and helping Misty out of the bed.

Fortuitously, Ash and Misty had thought ahead for once, and sent Charlotte to Pallet town to stay with Grandma Delia earlier in the week, so nothing was holding them up from scrambling for their overnight bag and rushing to the car. Well, as much as someone who has an extra thirty pounds on her abdomen can rush.

Once they were finally in the car and well on their way to Cerulean Hospital, Ash glanced over to Misty and saw a wooden handle in Misty's lap. Instantly stiffening in reflexive dread, Ash turned back to the road and took a few calming breaths. "Misty," Ash managed to stutter out, "Why did you bring your mallet with you?"

Misty grimaced as another contraction ripped through her body. "It's simple, Ash," Misty said once the pain subsided, "I only use the mallet when I'm really mad at you and or you do something stupid. Usually."

Now, Ash knew that this was only partially true, because as often as Misty used her mallet, she didn't use it nearly as much as Ash did stupid things. He had the brains, though, to realize that this wasn't a good thing to point out the moment, and he shut his mouth and let his wife continue.

"Well, I thought that now would be a great time to have it with me—" She paused as another contraction hit, this time much more forceful. Instead of pausing for the agony to pass, she used it to fuel the end of her speech, and deliver with a scream: "Because _I truly hate you right now_"

* * *

A/N: Whoops... I clearly underestimated how long it would take for me to post this chapter. I didn't mean to break my promise, it's just that I had the chapter already written, but decided that I didn't like it. Well, the second half of it; the first half is still the same. I like this much better though. The original, admittedly, was based off of another story that I read, and it ended up being too similar for me to like it. Hope the wait wasn't too long, though, and know that I greatly apologize!

I definitely could have had more pregnancy stories than this, but I figured that two was enough, considering I'm limited to only 24 chapters. If you'd be interested, though, I'm thinking about creating a one shot spin-off for this story. Instead of drabbles, it would be stories with more content, and it would be little moments that aren't in this story. Anyway, be excited for the new baby in the next chapter!


	10. 8am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

8am

"There she goes."

Charlotte's ebony colored hair was tied in adorable pigtails, she was dressed in her best pinafore, and she carried a backpack with water pokémon printed all over it and a matching lunchbox. She was ready.

Misty, however, was not ready. She held back sobs as she waved goodbye to her daughter as she made her way to the front of school. Ash held the distraught Misty and baby Adrian, and tried to comfort her to no avail. Suddenly, he stopped and just stared at Charlotte. A boy had walked up to her, and they were talking.

Misty looked up, seeing the boy talking to Charlotte as well. "Isn't that the Oak boy? Brendan? Brian?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded absently as he found himself looking for the familiar brunette spiky hair and blue eyes of his formal rival.

"Hi, Ashy-boy."

Ash stiffened at the familiar voice. While Ash and Gary didn't have the same juvenile hatred for each other, they weren't on the best of terms either.

Ignoring Ash's obvious discomfort, Gary continued, "And it's Brandon, actually. Wouldn't they be the cutest couple? Your daughter looks as though she'll become as much of a guy-magnet as your wife has."

Ash's face turned increasingly red as Gary spoke, and just as it looked as though he was about to hit Gary, Misty reigned him in, and spun him in the direction of the car.

"Don't listen to him, Ash, he's just trying to rile you up. He doesn't mean anything by it," Misty said as they began walking away. Misty stopped short, and asked "Where's Pikachu?"

They both spun around looking for it, before stopping on the pointed yellow ears sticking out of Charlotte's backpack.

"…I guess it's Pikachu's first day of school too."

* * *

A/N: For the purpose of this story, Gary is going to keep some of his original series personality, rather than the nicer guy that he becomes after the Indigo League. It's just a more interesting dynamic when they aren't friends and have grudges against each other :) It's not that what he's saying is aggressive; Gary just knows exactly how to make Ash tick.

Anyhow, I hope that you like this chapter! I have the next one pretty much finished, so that one should be posted soon too, and I know what the next on will be after that, I think. I'm feeling very on top of this! Very different from my Calc homework. I have to do the last 4 of them this weekend. Whoops.

Oh, and apparently my mom was reading this over my shoulder. Great.


	11. 2pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

2pm

Misty had been scurrying around the house, trying to get everything ready before Ash had to leave for the Pokémon League to defend his title. Currently, they were just in the preliminary rounds, though that only meant that he was supposed to already be there to make an appearance. She passed the den on another flying trip down the stairs, and noticed the TV was on. She stepped in, planning to turn it off, but instead saw Ash and baby Adrian sprawled out in front of the TV.

"Ash, What are you doing?" Misty asked in what was a very typical way to start a conversation with Ash.

Ash looked up innocently at Misty and asked "What do you mean?"

She didn't know if Ash was playing dumb, or if he was actually being dumb, but Misty plowed on anyway, "Why are you making Adrian watch the Pokémon League battles? He's a baby; he can barely comprehend what he's seeing."

Ash shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and replied, "I don't see the harm. It's all a part of his training."

Misty shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before questioning, "Training?"

"He has a legacy to live on!" Ash exclaimed as though it were obvious. "To live up to being a Pokémon Master, like me," he continued without even trying to hide his smugness, "he has to start his training early."

"Ash, you won't have a legacy to live up to if you don't get off of your lazy butt and get ready to go. Daisy and Tracy will be here any minute to watch the gym while we're gone; get moving!"

One eye still on the TV set, Ash slowly got up before Misty reached for the baby and shoved Ash out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Ah! A mini Ash! What a terrifying prospect. Don't think that Ash is being sexist, because if you recall, he did start training Charlotte early. He wants them both to be masters. Not just Adrian. Did you enjoy the quick update? I have the next chapter written too, and that one takes place just a few days/weeks after this one. Kind of a continuation.

Hmm. I don't have much else to say, actually. Hope that ya'll liked this chapter. Be sure to review! Oh, I had a question, actually. Do you want me to change the picture for this story from my profile picture? Just because the picture is from Gossip Girl... (Don't judge.) And I know that you guys probably don't watch that show, so... Do you care?


	12. 11pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

11pm

"Oh my Mew!" Misty and Ash exclaimed as they walked into the gym. They had just returned late from being gone for a couple weeks for the Pokémon League. Ash had successfully defended his title, and they stayed a few extra days as a vacation. The hotel had been free, so why not?

"We've been robbed!" Misty cried.

This was why not. There were pokémon everywhere, the place was a mess, and…

"Misty, like, thank Mew you're back! We're out of badges."

… they were out of badges, apparently.

"Daisy!?" Misty seethed, "What the hell happened here?"

"_Mommy said a bad word, Mommy said a bad word._" Charlotte chanted.

Misty continued, hardly noticing as Ash slapped his hand across Charlotte's mouth and tried to hush her. "How can you be out of badges? The League only ended a few days ago, and you can't have gym battles during the League, so how did you lose so many badges?"

Daisy looked embarrassed and replied "Well you know how eager the little kids are to battle right after the League, because that's when they can get their Trainer Licenses, and apparently word got out that I was running the gym instead of you, so I guess that they thought that the Cerulean gym would be a good place to get started…"

Misty slapped her forehead and Ash, finally having hushed Charlotte, asked "Then why is the place such a mess?"

At that point, Tracy walked into the room looking guilty and said "I think that's mostly my fault. Daisy would go out shopping and I was watching all the pokémon here so I could sketch them, and that meant letting them out to do their own thing. And then when Daisy would get back, she and I were distracted because of, well—"

"Eww! Stop!" Misty shouted.

"Yeah, guy's thanks so much for your help, but we'll take it from here, "Ash said as he walked both Tracy and Daisy to the door.

"Home sweet home," Misty murmured as they left.

Ash chucked as he replied, "Thank goodness we didn't leave the kids with them, eh?"

* * *

A/N: Half way done with this story! That's weird. I haven't fit hardly any plot into this, because even though it's drabble,s I do have a little bit of an endgame in mind for my little Ketchum family. Well, anyway, like I said, this one is essentially a continuation of the last chapter. Bottom line: Don't trust Daisy and Tracy with house-sitting. Tracy may seem responsible, but honestly, when it's not pokémon, he's easily distracted and kind of flaky. And Daisy is always flaky.


	13. 6pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

6pm

"Guys! I made dinner!"

Ash nearly felt his blood run cold. Dinner? He didn't trust his wife with pouring cereal in the bowl. He hesitantly walked into the kitchen and sat down slowly in his seat, just as Misty placed his bowl of what appeared to be stew in front of him. It didn't smell as bad as he expected it to, though that didn't keep him from jealously eyeing Adrian's mac 'n cheese.

Charlotte leaned over towards Ash, and whispered "Do we actually have to eat it?" while subconsciously wrinkling her nose.

Ash glanced back over to Misty. She had just sat down with her own bowl, and was grinning widely at both of them. No chance for escape.

"Just try it," he whispered back as he saw Charlotte's shoulders slump a little bit.

Ash unhurriedly lifted the spoon to his lips, watching Misty out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction. As he finally slurped the stew, he couldn't help gagging a little, and went into a little bit of a coughing fit.

"Went down the wrong pipe," he choked out. He faked a smile as his eyes watered a little bit. Mew! There must have been 100 ingredients in that; not one of them tasting good.

Misty still frowned a little bit at Ash's display, and asked "What? Does the soup not taste good or something?"

It was supposed to be soup?

Ash, who was still coughing a little bit, looked from Misty to Charlotte, who made a big show of blowing on her soup, though Ash couldn't tell if she was doing that to cool it down, or to blow the offensive scent across the table. He couldn't lie to Misty. "It was better than I was expecting…" he replied carefully, "Why don't you try it?"

She lifted the spoon to her lips, and sipped the tiniest bit of soup. Her face immediately soured, and Misty cried out, "How the hell did you eat that stuff?" before gulping down her entire glass of water in one go. After getting her breath, she exclaimed, "We're getting pizza."

Charlotte and Ash whooped, and Ash thought that maybe it wasn't so bad if Misty cooked. Well, aside from being possibly poisoned. At least he got pizza!

* * *

A/N: So, I brought up the word document for this story (which had already had this chapter written and I was happy with it), only to find the first line and a piece with it. That sucked, and made me eat chocolate cookie dough (good end result, I guess). So, I was pissed, but now I've retyped it, and I like this one too. I think it's better like this, but I don't entirely remember the other one anyway.


	14. 4pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

4pm

"Mommy! A boy gave me a valentine!"

Ash instantly bristled as an exuberant Charlotte ran up to her. _A valentine? She's much too young for the affections of a boy._

Misty, on the other hand, smiled in delight, thrilled for her daughter. She remembered yearning for attention when she was younger and she was happy that Charlotte didn't have to live in that sort of a shadow.

"That's great sweetie! Why don't you show it to Daddy?" Misty's grin changing to a smirk. She always thought that it was fun to see Ash to squirm a little.

Charlotte crossed over to Ash and he bent over to read the card. Handmade. Not a good sign.

"He drew me a luvdisc, Daddy! He knew luvdisc is one of my favorite pokémon" Charlotte trilled.

Ash grimaced, "He certainly did."

"Wait," Misty said, leaning over, "Does that say _Joshua_? As in Joe and Giselle's _Joshua_?" She trailed off as she imagined snapping Giselle's neck in half.

"Yep! And we started talking, and we decided that we would go on our pokémon journeys together, just like you and Daddy did, and I told him that I wanted to be a water pokémon master and become a gym leader when you and Aunt Daisy and Aunt Lily and Aunt Violet get old…"

Charlotte continued chattering excitedly and Ash sighed, looking over at Misty. "They grow up so fast." Ash said wistfully.

"Yeah," Misty snickered, "Who'd have thought? Considering how long it's taking you—talk about a work in progress."

At that, Ash abruptly leaped up to chase Misty, who'd already gotten a head start leaving Charlotte blinking confusedly at her parents. Work in progress indeed.

* * *

A/N: Gosh, As is overprotective! I would think that he wouldn't be too keen on Charlotte getting attention from a boy since he was so innocent when he was younger and he wants to see his daughter that way too. Here I imagine Charlotte being about nine and on her way to her journey soon, all the more reason for him to get more overprotective. Until he tosses her into the wilderness, at least.

I honestly had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter. I knew that at this point I wanted the story to become just a wee bit more Charlotte-centric, but I didn't know how to accomplish that. Enter: Valentines day. In the pokémon world, people only give valentines to those they like, not the entire class. Anyway, in my flash of inspiration, I have come up with 3 more chapters, so expect updates in the next few days!


	15. 7am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

7am

"Daddy, why can't I go with Charlotte?" Adrian whined as the Ketchums made their way up the sandy driveway to Professor Oak's lab. Charlotte had run ahead, and Misty was trying to catch up to her, leaving Ash with Adrian.

"Because," Ash explained, "She's ten years old and is about to get her trainer license. You're only five and not ready to go like she is."

"But I _am_ ready to go!" Adrian exclaimed, fingering his lone pokéball.

Ash shook his head, "Your only pokémon is a goldeen, a pokémon that can't even fight on land. You're not ready to go."

It was then that they made their way through the doors of the old lab, only a little after Misty and Charlotte.

Charlotte ran up to Professor Oak, and breathlessly began babbling about pokémon.

"Whoa," the Professor said, signaling for Charlotte to slow down. "Which pokémon is it that you want?"

"Squirtle!" Charlotte breathed excitedly.

Professor Oak frowned as he began "I'm sorry, Charlotte, but—"

"But I already chose Squirtle," a voice from behind them finished.

"Brandon Oak." Charlotte seethed.

Brandon walked up to Charlotte, spinning the shiny new pokéball on his finger, teasing it before her eyes before grabbing it out of the air and opening it. Sure enough, a squirtle materialized out of the ball right at Charlotte's feet.

"Fine." Charlotte grumbled, rage filling her hazel eyes. "I'll just take this one." She grabbed a pokéball and the pokédex that Professor Oak was hesitantly handing to here, and stormed out the door.

"Good luck on your journey, Charlotte." Professor Oak called out before the door shut behind the Ketchums.

Ash ran up to her offering comforting words about how it was good to have a variety of pokémon types on a team, rather than just water pokémon; a comment earning Ash a smack from Misty.

"Besides," Ash said, rubbing the fresh ache in his head, "You already have pokémon; you didn't even need this one from Professor Oak."

Charlotte just glared at her father and continued stomping down the long driveway.

"Well…" Misty started slowly, "At least she has a new rival?"

* * *

A/N: I think that this is the longest chapter so far! Not counting my lengthy author's notes, at least. I really need to make these shorter. So, now Charlotte's off on her journey, and yes, it's with the aforementioned Joshua. That's it. :)

Oh! This story has also finally surpassed 6,000 words, so now I can be a beta! Message me if you need a beta reader.


	16. 6am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

6am

"You're sure you're alright?" Misty asked for the hundredth time. "Slept well?"

"Yes, Mom." Charlotte replied rolling her eyes. "I've only been gone for two days. What could have happened?"

Ash sniggered, knowing that was a bad move on Charlotte's part. Ash still remembered very clearly exactly the mayhem that ensued on his first two days on his own.

And apparently Misty did too as she began talking very loudly into the phone about spearows, locking your bike, and watching out for people in Team Rocket uniforms.

"Will Mommy be okay?" Adrian asked Ash. "She's been talking about Charlotte ever since she left."

"Mommy's just a little crazy." Ash replied.

"What did you say Ash Ketchum?!" Misty hollered, finally taking a break from the telephone.

Charlotte, meanwhile, could be seen in the video phone covering her ears crying out, "Mom!" complaining that she was certain that her eardrums had ruptured.

"Charlotte, baby, I have to go. Have fun in Viridian City!"

With that, Misty slammed the receiver and started stomping toward Ash. He looked over to Adrian and offhandedly said "That should do it."

* * *

A/N: Hmm, not a lot here. Just more of Misty being an overprotective parent. Wouldn't you be if you had a child that took after Ash Ketchum? Hope you enjoyed it regardless!


	17. 5pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

5pm **Thanksgiving**

"Ash, it always amazes me how you can eat so much." Misty glanced at Ash, heaping a second helping of turkey onto his plate before turning to look at Adrian. "And here you have your son taking after you."

Through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, Ash mumbled, "Mihdsigohdfbv."

"Mom's right. You both are kind of disgusting."

Everyone turned to the video phone, looking at Charlotte picking at her food.

"We do wish that you were here with us in person, Charlotte, though it's nice to have even just a video of your head here at the table." Delia smiled.

"You're just jealous that you had to have takeout instead of eating real Thanksgiving food." Adrian flashed a grin full of food, making Charlotte grimace and turn her face away from the screen.

"Or maybe," Misty whispered to Ash, "she's just upset that that little friend of hers had to leave."

They both glanced at Charlotte, who sent them both a glare.

"Want to talk about it, honey?" Misty asked.

Charlotte's glower dropped, and she sighed. "I just hate traveling alone. It's no fun."

"I know from experience," Ash said, glancing at Misty, "If you're traveling alone, you probably won't be for long. I'm sure you'll find a new traveling mate."

Charlotte smiled. "Hopefully."

"Mom," Ash called, "Is it time for dessert yet?"

The women rolled their eyes groaning about their stomachs, and Adrian started chanting for pie.

* * *

A/N: Wow. It's been too long. Over 3 weeks. Since it's getting close to the end of the story, I'm trying to come up with a way to wrap things up that won't sound like it's too abrupt. Like I said, I might add some spinoffs, but I still want this to be done at 24 chapters. I'm a little iffy about this chapter... But I hope that you like it and it was worth the wait!


	18. 5am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

5am

_"Where is he?" _Misty cried for the hundredth time as she and Ash wandered through the forest just north of Cerulean City. They had been tracing the perimeter for a good half an hour and were only just now making their way deeper into the forest.

"Misty, all of the pokémon are looking for him and we haven't even been searching for that long. And remember, he has pokémon with him, so even if he does get into trouble, he isn't completely alone." Ash paused to nudge Misty playfully, "Besides, don't you remember how many times we used to get lost back when we traveled? It seemed like every day."

Misty managed to choke out a strangled laugh. "So, you finally admit that we were lost? About time, I'd say."

Ash frowned and was about to argue back when suddenly Adrian popped up just a few meters away from Ash and Misty. "Mom, Dad, look what I caught!"

A gasp of relief passed through Misty's lips as she ran and embraced Adrian tightly. "Adrian! What on earth were you doing? I was worried sick!" She tried to sound angry, but failed as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"I was catching a pokémon! I figured that since I'm nine, I should start my training." Adrian proclaimed as soon as his mother let him breathe again. He produced a pokéball out of his pocket and grinned wildly. "Wanna see?"

"Of course!" Ash replied eagerly, earning a jab in the ribs from Misty's elbow.

She leered at him, leaning over and whispering through gritted teeth, "We're not supposed to be proud of him for this, _Ash._ He needs to be punished for running off in the middle of the night."

"Later," Ash said quickly before returning his attention to the white beam forming out of the pokéball. A small figure materialized. First a head, then gradually smaller segmented sections of its body until at the end formed a thin ovular tail.

"No, no, no, _NO_!" Misty screeched, her voice growing higher and shriller with each punctuated shriek. She crawled into Ash's arms, and he almost immediately dropped her as we crouched to marvel at the pokémon.

"A caterpie!" Adrian boasted.

Ash grinned at the pokémon and his son before turning back to find his wife scrambling backward at top speed toward a tree. He raced to scoop her up before she hit it and called to Adrian that they would meet him at the house.

"So…" Ash started, but Misty cut him off.

"No. Absolutely not. Nope. Never. Sorry. He can have another pokémon be the first pokémon that he catches on his own but it can't be another caterpie, sorry, no." She shook her head vehemently.

"But, Misty. It's the first pokémon he caught by himself, just me. He did it all on his own." Ash pouted his lip and rounded his brown eyes, giving her a perfected puppy dog look.

She closed her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze. "No. I said he needed to be punished, and this can be his punishment."

They argued like that all the way back to the house, not pausing until they stepped through the door to see Adrian playing with his new friend. Ash looked at Misty again, and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Ash cheered quietly before rushing over to his son and the new caterpie. "So, did you use a pose when you caught it?"

Misty rolled her eyes and muttered something about keeping the caterpie in the pelipper cage.

* * *

A/N: Wow, Ash and Misty are always losing their kids, aren't they? I'm sorry that, again, it's been such a long time! I had some chapters written, but then I decided that I didn't like them and I haven't come up with anything to replace them until now. That and I procrastinate, I'm lazy, and junior year is actually eating me alive. I suck at physics. I have some stuff written, but lord only knows if I'll decide that I hate that later, so I'm not promising anything. Except that this will be finished within at least a few months; no longer. This is the longest chapter yet, I think, and I hope that you guys like this chapter as much as I do! Finally and Adrian focused one.

Oh, and yippee about the world not ending! And Merry Christmas. :)

Also, I just added a cover picture for this story. Photo credit goes to MiyaToriaka on DeviantArt. She has the most amazing AAML drawings ever.


	19. 3am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

3am

"Shh! Ash, be careful!"

"Be careful? Really Misty, out of all the times that you could have told me that, falling off cliffs, getting scorched by multiple pokémon, and having people try to kill me, you choose now, when we're at home, to tell me to be careful?

"Shh!" Misty said again, emphasizing it this time with a swat to the back of Ash's head. "There is a potential burglar in our house, and I can't hear anything over you talking and the storm outside."

Ash and Misty crept down the stairs of the dark gym toward the front entrance. They heard a rustling sound coming from the lobby just as a particularly harsh crack of thunder and bright bolt of lightning flashed through the house, making Misty jump a little and dart behind Ash's back.

They finally made their way just to the edge of the lobby, and edged against the wall until they both could just see in. They spied two shadowy silhouettes leaned against one another making their way slowly out of the lobby, toward Ash and Misty. Another flash of lightning lit up the room, allowing Ash and Misty to see the faces of their perpetrators.

It was Charlotte…

…and Brandon.

Ash and Misty collapsed against the wall with sighs of relief. Instead of alerting Charlotte and Brandon of their presence, though, they just continued watching the young teenagers as they seemingly staggered toward the guest rooms, before returning back up to their own bedroom. They would ask in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, this chapter has given me such grief. I was happy with this part, but then I kept on trying to add little addendums to the end, but none of them really worked. So, I just got rid of them. Result? Short chapter, but I think that it's good. I hope that you guys enjoyed it; you had to wait quite a while for this one.


	20. 7pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

7pm

Misty was busying herself in the kitchen of the Oak mansion, expertly pouring drinks in red and green plastic cups, humming along to the festive music playing in the background. She had offered to help with the food, but whenever she reached toward the dishes, someone would dash right in front of her, mumbling something along the lines of "I've got it," leaving her to return back to her drinks. She had just finished pouring her hundredth sparkling cider of the night when she saw her husband enter the kitchen.

"Ash, what are you wearing?" Misty asked, an unmasked expression of horror on her face.

Ash glanced down at his red and green plaid ensemble and looked confusedly at Misty. "What's wrong with it? I was just trying to be festive."

Misty face-palmed but still moved from her drink station to join the party with him, looking back briefly when she thought that she heard a noise that sounded oddly like a chorused sigh of relief.

Once out in the main room, Misty was chatting amiably with a couple other gym leaders when she saw Ash freeze out of the corner of her eye. She muttered a brisk, "Excuse me," before turning to ask Ash what was wrong when she saw it.

In walked a beautiful girl with loosely curled, glossy black hair flouncing behind her, wearing a tight gold dress stopping at mid-thigh with opaque black tights.

"Charlotte‽" both Ash and Misty exclaimed is surprise.

Charlotte's head perked up and she grinned at her parents, waving at them enthusiastically as she weaved through the crowd toward them. As she pushed through the hordes of people, Ash and Misty saw her arm trailing behind her, pulling someone else with her.

"Oh no," Misty said under her breath, turning the look at Ash who was presently craning his neck trying to see.

It was when she finally came to a stop in front of them that he saw it: Charlotte and Brandon, hands intertwined.

"Oh no."

* * *

A/N: Finally they're dating! Don't worry, there won't be such a long break for the next chapter, because I already have it written. It should be up in a couple days. Hope that you guys liked this one, even if it is a little out of season. Charlotte should be 15 here.


	21. 11am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

11am

"Ash? Misty?" Brock approached the two tentatively. They had been positioned identically for the past half hour, sitting on the front porch, elbows on thighs, chins cradled in hands; staring out unmoving. Brock and Delia had just been letting them sit there, but now Brock was frustrated. He stood, tapping his foot in exasperation, Mimey at his side. A sigh escaped his lips as he muttered, "I didn't want to have to do this." He looked to Mimey, gestured toward Ash and Misty, and Mimey was off. He started sweeping and soon enough Ash and Misty tumbled off the porch and onto the ground.

Once the dust settled, Brock saw Ash and Misty again sitting, this time on the ground. He exclaimed, "Guys, enough is enough!" before picking them up by their collars and leading them inside the house.

"You two need to snap out of it. You weren't nearly this dysfunctional when Charlotte left. Adrian will be fine!" They still didn't say a word. Brock sighed. "Why is it so different this time?"

Ash turned woodenly to Brock. "We're really alone," he said.

"We're empty-nesters," Misty murmured in agreement.

Brock arched his brow and looked at them like they were stupid. Before he could try again to smack some sense in them, the doorbell rang. Neither Ash nor Misty moved, leaving Brock to roll his eyes and go to the front door.

When he came back he smirked a little at Ash and Misty, shaking his head saying, "Maybe you guys aren't as alone as you thought."

Ash and Misty turned toward him and confusion and saw him walking away, leaving a red-eyed Charlotte standing dejectedly in the front hallway.

Misty leapt up gasping "My baby!" as she reached her arms out to Charlotte, Ash not far behind.

"What's wrong, baby?" Misty asked gently, causing Charlotte to erupt into sobs.

"He…" Charlotte started between gasps, "left."

"Who?" Ash asked.

Misty rolled her eyes at him, inconspicuously smacking the back of his head before turning back to Charlotte. "Do you know why?"

Charlotte nodded, "His dad needed him to go do research in an 'undisclosed location.'"

Ash ran his fingers through his hair, silently cursing Gary.

"I love him Mama."

Misty looked at Charlotte and knew it was true; she had fallen in love younger than that.

"Don't worry, baby," Misty murmured, rubbing Charlotte's back soothingly. "I had someone I loved leave me, but then he came back." Ash and Misty locked eyes. "He always came back."

* * *

A/N: Good to see Brock, huh? I think that he brings a good dynamic to this story. First quick update in a while, huh? The next one will be too. The end is coming, guys!


	22. 2am

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

2am

Ash tossed and turned in the king size, four poster bed with the comfiest mattress he had ever laid in of the lush hotel room that he was staying at. And yet he couldn't sleep a wink. Damn Pokémon Conferences. He sat up rubbing sleep dust out of his eyes and reached for the phone on the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"I missed you."

He heard a warm sigh on the other side of the line. "Missed you too."

"The kids call?"

Misty nodded even though she knew he couldn't see. "They're well."

He smiled. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

A/N: Perhaps this is a dissatisfying chapter for you, but I just wanted one of these drabbles to actually be a drabble: 100 words. This one is exactly 100, and I like that it's just pure Ash/Misty. Hope you like it too, but don't worry; the next chapter is a real chapter. And the second to last chapter!


	23. 9pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

9pm

"Ash, get back inside!"Misty shouted, squinting her eyes as she leaned her head out the door into the pouring rain. It was so dark, and with the storm it was impossible to see a foot in front of her. She quickly slipped on a rain jacket and boots and trekked outside only to find Ash in the front yard, climbing aboard Pidgeot. "What the hell do you think that you're doing?" she called.

"I'm going to go bring her back," Ash answered curtly, not stopping for a moment.

Misty looked dumbly at her husband. "Ash, she hasn't lived with us in eight years. It's a little late to stop her from living on her own."

Ash glared at her, replying crossly, "It's not that. It's that she just up left everything, gallivanting off to be with that punk."

"I don't care!" Misty cried out glowering back at him. "Just get back inside!" She pulled a trick from their travels with Brock and reached up to grab his ear, thus pulling him off of Pidgeot and onto the sopping wet ground.

Once they were back inside and Misty threw a dry towel over Ash's head and plopped down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Ash absentmindedly dried himself off.

"She loves him."

At that, Misty glanced up at Ash, before nodding her head and smiling lightly. "Yeah, she does. And she needs to do this."

Before Misty could attempt to enlighten Ash further, the doorbell rang. They both got up to answer it and pulled the door open only to find an soaking wet, exhausted Brandon standing before them.

Misty turned victoriously to Ash, the words "I'm always right," on her breath, but was met with Ash's own smug expression. He smirked, "See? I should have stopped her."

"Damn."

* * *

A/N: So, this I had a couple different versions of, and then I just threw this together. So if some things aren't fluid, then I apologize. Guys, the next chapter is the last one! Can you believe it? Be excited!


	24. 1pm

Summary: Glimpses into the life of Ash and Misty as parents.

Pairing: Ash/Misty; pokéshipping

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the Pokémon franchise. This story is merely for entertainment.

* * *

1pm

"I can't believe that this is happening." Ash murmured, holding his face in his hands, watching bridesmaids walk down the aisle.

"Ash," Misty comforted, "they're nineteen. We were as old as them when we got married."

"It's not that." Ash glared across the aisle. "We're going to be related to Gary! Gary f—"

Misty shushed him.

"—ing Oak!"

"Ash, we're in a church!" she exclaimed, giving him a light swat.

Ash rolled his eyes in response and stood up reluctantly as the music switched and Charlotte entered in the back of the church. Misty grinned proudly and Ash couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful.

As the ceremony went on, Ash began fidgeting in his seat. He was bouncing his feet up and down on the floor rapidly, irritating fancily clad Pikachu dressed in a tiny suit and a top hat, on his lap to no end. Adrian arched his brow at his father. "You hanging in there, Dad?"

Ash nodded, turning to look at Charlotte and found that her face had disappeared in Brandon's. Ash blanched and Adrian grimaced. Misty rubbed Ash's shoulder sympathetically, asking, "You sure you're okay? Your daughter's last name is officially Oak, you know." She couldn't help smirking in amusement as she said the words.

Evidently, Ash hadn't considered the idea before, and his eyes went wide in horror. He then spent the rest of the service switching between watching the ceremony and glaring at across the aisle, all the while stewing in his seat, trying to come up with a plan to avoid Gary Oak for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: That's the end, folks. Perhaps I'll add more with these characters, perhaps I won't. I do feel like there's so many missing moments that I'd have to. But we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed these last 24 chapters; I've loved making them. Review and tell me which is your favorite, please!


End file.
